Haka
Haka/Grave (墓) literally meaning "Grave" Background Haka is an organization founded by former Dākage (leader of the Village hidden in the Night) Kagemaru Uchiha. Upon Kagemaru's death, haka was handed over to Jet Uzumaki and his son Tatsuo, who declined the offer. Haka's original purpose was to stop the Akatsuki, Kagemaru directly attacked Obito, and nearly exposed his identity, thus causing his death. Now Haka's main goal is to replace the Akatsuki and gain power through fear. This orginization only accepts S-Rank shinobi just like the Akatsuki, eventually Tatsuo decided to join Haka, and took his role as one of it's leaders. At one point in time Haka was dispanded, and it is currently searching for new members under mysterious new leadership. History During the Initial creation of Haka, it's existence was to find Tobi's true I dentity, and stop the Akatsuki from reaching their goal. When Kagemaru learned Tobi was Obito he was close to revealing it, but Obito managed to over-power him by taking him to his own sub-dimension and imprisoning him there (it is only assumed he was killed within the dimension, no one is sure). Haka's new objectives are for control, and to prove a point to all other shinobi, both good and bad. Before it was disbanded it had began to achieve fame, now it must attempt to do the same again, currently it is searching for any S-Rank shinobi suitable for it's goals. Haka is currently taking on assassination missions. Orginization Jutsu List *Exploding Flame Shot *Fire Breath *Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique *Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet *Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique *Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique *Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work *Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique *Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique *Fire Release: Roaring Flame Sphere *Fire Release: Running Fire *Assimilated Rock Blizzard *Earth Release: Destructive Rising Rock Pillars *Earth Release: Devouring Earth *Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique *Earth Release: Dropping Lid *Earth Release: Earth Corridor *Earth Release: Earth Dome *Earth Release: Earth Dragon *Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet *Earth Release: Earth Fist *Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide *Lava Release: Lava Globs *Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique *Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique *Lava Release: Rubber Ball *Lava Release: Rubber Defence *Lava Release: Rubber Rope *Lava Release: Rubber Wall *Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique *Blade of Wind *Great Wall of Wind *Fangs of Lightning *Lightning Dragon Tornado *Lightning Release Armour *Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind *Lightning Release: Festival of Carniage *Lightning Release: 10000 Volt Drop *Water Release: Water Encampment Wall *Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave *Water Release: Large Projectile *Water Release: Rampaging Water *Water Release: Rising Water Slicer *Water Release: Snake's Mouth *Water Clone Technique *Hydration Technique *Grudge Rain *Wind Release: Great Breakthrough *Wind Release: Great Slashing Tornado *Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon *Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder *Lightning Release: False Darkness *Lightning Dragon Tornado *Lightning Hack *Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar *Light Transparent Cutter Technique *Walking on Light Technique *Earth Release: Mud Spore *Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears *Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm *Earth Release: Aggravated Rock Technique *Earth Release: Antlion Technique *Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin *Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet *Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique *Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains *Wind Release: Great Breakthrough *Peacock Whirlwind *Fang Rotating Fang *Fang Passing Fang *''Mysterious Peacock Method: Apparition'' *Mysterious Peacock Method: Beast *''Mysterious Peacock Method: Choke'' *Mysterious Peacock Method: Destroy *''Mysterious Peacock Method: Dragon'' *Mysterious Peacock Method: Wings *Secret Technique: Chakra Cycling Category:DRAFT